UNTOUCHABLE
by PeetaIsARock
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Bella is the nerd of Forks high. or is she? not everything is as it seems. the Cullen's start acting weird around her, while everyone else ignores her. Bella is full of horrible secrets, she just wants to scream at people. but she doesn't, because she cant, her parents are always fighting, and its usually about her, they know somethings wrong, but what? EXB RXE JXA :)xxx
1. Chapter 1

**UNTOUCHABLE**

**Chapter 1: DODGEBALL**

''Fork's high school students, as you know Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen are creating fashion samples for a fundraiser for the school, now they need models, they already have themselves, Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale now they need a three more female and two more male model's. Everyone in the schools name has been entered into a draw, of your picked there is no going back. The winners will be announced tomorrow.'' Thank god there was a minimal chance they would pick me. Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen were all adoptive siblings; the boys were all dragged into this by the girls no doubt. They were all popular cheerleaders and football players. I hate football players I know it's not fair that I suddenly hate all football players all because of him, but I do because I hate him, hate isn't even strong enough, even his name makes my skin crawl.

My name is Isabella Swan, but no one Calles me that, actually I don't talk to anyone, ever but if I did id be Bella, I'm the bookworm of my school, who spends all her free time reading and listening to music in the library. That's all I do in my free time, even at lunch. I have braces, well there fake, but no one needs to know that, I have plane brown eyes I ware thick nerdy glasses that are, made of normal glass i.e. just for decoration. my hair is the same brown as my eyes and is always pulled back into a tight bun and my hood up, I'm always in baggie clothes and I have no friends, but I chose this, it's my choice to be an outcast, it has its perks and its disadvantages. But I'll live barely.

I make my way to biology I run into Lauren Mallory, I would call her evil, but she's not she's evil's mascot, the innocent, misled, made to believe she's almighty, and fooling people she is to be feared, and she hates that she doesn't scare me as much as she does other people, but I'm different, because I've experienced what real evil looks like, and she's not even close.

''Swan'' she spat my name, knocking all my books on the ground, I just sighed, will she ever change, I noticed a group of football players snickering at me, I just grabbed my books and ran, what made it worse was Edward, Emmett and Jasper were there but they weren't laughing at me, and there all in my next two classes, I sit beside Edward in Bio and all three of them are in my gym class. I am quite clumsy, apart from when I'm in gym, I'm actually really good at gym, not that anyone knows, because nobody ever passes to me, it's gone to the point where I just stand in the corner.

In bio I sit down, Edwards not here yet, 10 minutes into class he comes in, he's actually early, for him. He sits down, I _feel_ his presence, its then that I realize we are sitting really close together, I stop breathing, crap! _Don't panic_ IS THE FIRST THING I THINK; because it's the only thing I can think apart from we are ALMOST TOUCHING.

I'm not freaking out because of that, more of the memory's, that are flooding through my head, I quickly move as far away from him as I can, I know all the girls in the class and some boys are staring at me in disbelief, well all they do is stare at Edward, so they would have seen me moving away, thinking I was an idiot, and if they were me they would be basically sitting on his lap instead of moving away. But I didn't care what they thought of me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* U *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In gym coach clap announces we are playing dodge ball, I sigh I used to be good at this, I still am.

My team was Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Samantha Wells and Lee Stephens just great. I thought, I knew these guys weren't as bad as the rest of the people in the school, I mean they didn't talk to me, or laugh at me . . . much. On the other team was, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, Katie Marshall, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Weber.

I moved to Forks two years ago from . . . Phoenix, a shudder ran through me an involuntarily. Shake it off Swan. I thought. As I was saying I have lived here for two years and not once in those years have I done anything in gym, we had never played dodge ball, so naturally, the other team saw me as the weak link, Emmett, Samantha and Lee were out, and I was next.

It was Newton who through the ball, but Taylor and Eric egged him on. He threw the ball, directly at my face, but of coerce I caught it with super ninja reflexes, with a straight face, if anyone else had done it everyone would be laughing, but everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, mouths open, even coach.

The ball was in-between my hands one inch from my face. I hurled the ball as hard as I could at Mike.

''It's below the neck Newton.'' I hollered. As the big red ball, collided in a place, you don't want to get hit. He doubled over in pain. ''Emmett, your in.'' I shouted at the very happy Emmett, I'm not sure if he was happy, I got Mike, or that he was back in, I think it was a mix of both.

I heard Eric and Taylor snickering, ''Swan's got game.'' Taylor laughed, there was a dodge ball right next to me, and it wouldn't hurt right? Well not for me anyway.

I picked it up and threw it at Taylor, same place as Mike, at this point Mike, was hobbling away to the bench, somewhere along the way someone got Rosalie out. The ball bounced off her and I caught it, Rosalie went off grumbling, I shot the ball at Eric, he got out. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were staring at me in awe, someone shot a ball at me, I caught it ''Rosalie you're in'' I said, and purposely dropped it on my foot. Well if you're going out, go out with a bang, I thought I sure did.

I sat down on the bleachers, and waited for school to be over. I don't know what happened, something in me just snapped, I mean it just wasn't OK to hit me in the face; I bet he was trying to break my glasses, ass.

It was people like him that made me the weirdo I am today. And I snapped. Great now people know I can do something, I didn't even notice Mike coming up to me until he was towering over me. flashbacks, flashbacks, was running through my head. I was breathing heaver now, he stepped closer, I shrank back into the bench.

''not so tough up close are you? No. you're a nobody Swan, your just a needy, weird brace face, who is going to regret what she just did.'' His knees touched mine, I jerked away, I was in the very corner now, and there was no escaping. I was trapped, tears spiked my eyes. he was reaching out to tough my arm, I was hyperventilating, he almost touched me when a booming voice stopped him, I couldn't see anything through the tears, they were still in my eyes and I forced them back, I could see three big figures though I recognized them to, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

''do we have a problem here Newton.'' Emmett boomed, Mike jerked back, looking like a dear coughed in headlights, but he quickly recovered.

''no, not at all, just having a nice chat, now that it's all cleared up, bye _Isabella_.'' I flinched at the use of my full name. Mike ran away, like the real scared little puppy he is.

''you ok.'' Edward asked, it was weird, they all looked concerned.

''y- yes'' my voice cracked, betraying me. But I smiled a watery smile at them. ''I better go . . .'' I said blushing, damn.

''if Newton gives you any more trouble well sort it out, OK.'' Emmett cracked his knuckles, looking scary, but he wasn't. Jasper nodded in agreement.

''OK . . .'' I said unsure, now that I think about it in the past week these three have been really nice to me. It must be some joke or something. ''I'm sure he's just still pissed that I turned him down, when I moved here.'' He had always hated me since then, but god knows why he would want to date me, it would have only been for a week anyways.

Emmett was gaping like a fish. ''you turned down Mike, but no one turns down Mike.'' I smiled that's why I said no. among other reasons.

The bell rang. ''I have to g-go.'' My voice cracked again, I sniffled and pushed my glasses up with one finger walking away, trying to tell them to stay away, because I'm weird, and they don't want to be my friends, I'm sure I would only get hurt in that arrangement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* U *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After school I walk to the library, and stay there until half eight, when they kick me out. I have all my homework done, I have no choice but to do it there, I can't concentrate at home, I walk home, its cold, I think I will start using that truck dad bought me, I rarely ever use it because mom hates it and they fight enough as it is without me adding to it.

And as I near my front door I hear them bickering . . . again,

''but Charlie I hate it here, it's so cold and the town is sooooooooo small, can't we just go back to Phoenix.'' No, no, no, no, no, no, no NO, I can't go back, I can't, cant, cant, wont.

''we can't something happened to Bella there, were not going back.'' Thank you Charlie.

''but I hate it here,'' Renee whined like the kid she is.

''if you want to go so much, I'm not stopping you, but you cant take Bella, she wont go.'' Charlie laughed.

''Bella will come with me, she's the only reason I'm staying, if it wasn't for Bella . . .'' I chose then to walk in.

''. . . who is home, by the way, Renee, you can go nothing is stopping you, I'm not stopping you, I'm not going back either. But you shouldn't stay just because of me, it's clear your both unhappy, so just leave each other already,'' I was shouting at the end. What was wrong with me today, not once have I ever talked to my parents that way before.

Charlie stalked forward, apologize right now, young lady or you will regret it.'' He shouted in my face.

''NO'' I said forcefully. It happened before I knew what was going on, I was on the ground, I fell from the impact, my hand instantly went to my face, blood rushed to the place Charlie had just hit me. the whole left side of my face was tingling.

Charlie had never, not once layed a bad finger on me or mom. tears spiked my eyes, as I headed for the stairs.

''Bell's I'm . . .'' he started.

''don't even bother to say sorry dad, its to late,'' I ran upstairs crying, and went to the mirror, it wouldn't bruise but it would be red and sore for a few days, I would just ware make up. I could hear them fighting again of coerce it was about what had just happened. I sighed, would they ever change or see the light? I got ready for bed and collapsed onto it. My last thoughts, before drifting into a heavy slumber, was something along the lines of:

Lauren Mallory was just evil's mascot, Charlie, now Charlie, wasn't completely evil, he did feel sorry, right? No Charlie wasn't pure evil, but I did dream of someone who was.

**Please review, I'm only going to say this once, all rights to twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me so. Review, thanks ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: SHOE'S AND FASHION

**Chapter 2: SHOE'S AND FASHION**

I haven't slept a full night in almost two years, and I was sick of it. I couldn't take sleeping pills because they just hold me in the nightmare for longer and I can't wake up. And waking up is a pain but it's better to be rid of the nightmares that full my head every single night.

When I wake up in the morning its 5am I groan, I woke up from a night mare twice and this was the third time, and I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. I have a cold shower, because the warm water burns my slightly swollen face, where I have a big red hand print on it. I cover it up with a bi of foundation. I leave my hair down, for the first time ever in this school, not that anyone would notice, I would have my hood up, but I have to have it down, to hide my face more, I put on my fake braces and glasses, and drive to school. I don't do this often, but I don't feel like walking today, I was too busy trying to find a way to avoid my dad when I would have to go home, I know I would have to face him soon, but I would hold of for as long as I could. The good thing is that its Thursday, almost the weekend.

I keep my head down the whole day, not daring to look up for anything; it's the same as always. No one talks to me anyway. Its lunch and I'm in the school library eating my lunch- an apple. Alone, I'm the only one in here.

_Ding!_ ''Forks high students, we have Alice Cullen here to pick the models in the draw now, Alice, first is from the boys,'' the principle spoke through the air.

''Mike Newton'' Alice's high soprano voice fills the air, good I thought, let him be embarrassed for once.

''Taylor Crowley'' my day just got better.

''Jessica Stanley'' I don't like her but she would love to be a model.

''Lauren Mallory.'' Evil's mascot.

''Isabella Swan.'' I freeze, say WHAT. No, no, no, no, I can't.

''Thank you Alice, those people will meet in room 12 at the end of the school day.'' I don't listen to the rest. I would be getting a makeover, what if they saw my face? Not good.

The rest of the day is horrible. Everyone making comments on me, ME being a model, and there right. In gym it gets worse, were still doing dodge ball, same teams as yesterday, my team don't say anything but the other one does, which is a bad choice, since when I throw a ball, I never miss. I got Mike, Taylor and Lauren out then got myself out.

I was prepared for Mike today, he and Taylor came over, I gripped my hidden pepper spray tighter.

''Swan, you don't really think you could be a model did you? Your ugly, four eyes, brace face, fat'' he spat the words, it was Taylor this time. They both grabbed my arms, pulling me up against them, our bodies were touching, much too much for my likening, before I knew what was happening, I screamed broke free, and they were running away, covering their eyes shouting, ''my eyes'' and ''it burns''

The Cullen's were a few feet away, looking amused. But questions in their eyes, they hadn't seen.

I just held up the spray, and they chuckled, I walked away. What was happening? I was perfectly set on being a no body, what changed? Why now? I didn want to change, and I was determined not to let anyone in this world change me again.

I used to be head cheerleader, everyone knew me, they wanted to be me, they followed me around like lost puppies, all my friends were only my friends because of who I was, they never really liked me. And I hated it, I liked cheerleading, but not anything that came with it, so I gave it up when I moved, I changed my image completely added braces, and glasses, hid my hair, I never thought I was pretty, I was alright, so I made myself ugly. It may sound stupid, but it's not, when people you hate say your beautiful, and things and fights happen because of your looks (or my non-existent looks) you want them gone. If I get a makeover, people might notice in not fugally. God saying you want people to think your fugally just sounds wrong, but I don't care what people think, not anymore.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* UNTOUCHABLE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As I sit in the corner of room 12, everyone around me talking and joking, I sit there quietly and observe. Edward, Emmett and Jasper really don't want to be here, But Rosalie and Alice has Emmett and Jasper whipped, and somehow Alice dragged Edward into it. Mike and Taylor didn't want to be here as much as them but all they were doing was squinting their red eyes looking at Jessica and Lauren, who were loving the attention. Alice and Rosalie were just existed, smiling like the happiest people in the world, while I'm here in the corner, watching them. That sounds creepier than it is.

Alice clapped her hands, causing everyone to snap their heads in her direction. ''alright ladies can anyone here sing?'' shit, I wasn't saying I could, just lie, I was a bad liar. I had never sang in front of anyone. Please do not let that change in the next few minutes.

''I can'' Lauren shouted, causing me to cringe.

''OK your up first then Jessica'' Alice decided.

Lauren started singing Shoes by Kelly, I think she was trying to win them over singing about shoes, and she might of if she could sing, but it sounded like dyeing cats, which were being strangled, and thrown at a wall, and that song was so annoying.

_Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck!  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck!  
I think you have too many shoes._

__**''Shut up!**'' we all shouted in union, ugh that would never be erased from my head.  
''Next'' Alice squeaked out, trying to recover, which was hard, Jessica stepped up to the top of the room and started to sing, 'Fashion' by lady gaga, she was a tiny bit better than Lauren, but not by much.

_Oh oh  
La la la  
I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your mannequin_

j'adore vivienne habillez-moi  
Gucci, Fendi et Prada.  
valentino, Armani too.  
Merde I love them Jimmy Choo

Fashion  
Put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
Fashion  
Put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be

Oh oh  
La la la  
We love designer

''stop'' Alice shouted silencing her.

''good next'' Alice said in an unconvincing voice.

''Bella your next'' my eyes widened, no I can't do this,

'' oh erm em, I- I don't think that's the best idea Alice, I can't sing'' especially with these braces on. I can barely talk right with the fake braces.

'' don't be silly of coerce you can.'' She walked over to me. and whispered in my ear ''well you can't be as bad as them.'' We both shuddered.

I was still saying no though, ''why, why give me one good reason why you won't sing.'' She tapped her foot annoyed.

I looked around, no one was paying attention to us anyway. I took out my braces and smiles sheepishly up at Alice, ''it's hard to talk, let alone sing with these. Em yeah so . . .''I looked down, hoping she hadn't seen my face,

''Bella'' she groaned a little to loud, everyone looked.

She snatched my braces out of my hand, '' now you don't have then, you can sing. You can have these back later'' Damn her!

''OK now for some strange reason, Bella had fake braces, you don't even need them, I mean why'' she cried in horror. Everyone was gaping at me looking at me with no braces.

''Alice I can't sing . . .'' I started.

''yes you can'' I raised an eye brow at her and finished.

'' . . . without a guitar''

'' . . . oh . . .'' she handed me a guitar. Everyone was looking at me, I hate it. I sat at the front of the room and started singing my own song, I write it, if I was going to sing, I was not going to embarrass I started singing, waiting for Alice to scream for me to stop, before all their ears started bleeding. I felt light headed.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway  
But you're untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on

Oh, In the middle of the night  
Waking from this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

Oh, oh I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh  
but your Untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh oh

Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night  
when I'm in this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

Like a million little stars, spelling out your name  
Spelling out your name

''HO . . .''

'' . . . LY . . . ''

'' . . . SHIT.'' Emmett boomed the last part.

''was I that bad . . .'' I said blushing I just made a fool out of myself again in front of them, no, no, no,

''no Bella they was a- ma- zing did you write that?''

'' er yeah?'' it came out as a question.

''Bella that was just wow. Oh I'm so sorry its five we have to get to the hospital, everyone meat back here same time tomorrow. Bye'' Alice rushed. Thank god I had my truck because I felt very faint.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* UNTOUCHABLE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I went straight home and was there in 10 minutes; Renee and Charlie were at the top of the stairs fighting, as usual. They didn't hear me come in I'm not surprised with all the screaming. I tried to get passed them but arms were flying it was impossible, I swayed a bit, god I felt bad but I managed to scoot closer to Renee.

''excuse me'' I said a bit too harshly. But it still came out weak, like I felt.

''oh Bella, your home, let me see your face baby, oh Charlie look at what you did, look at that, how could you have done that, I can't believe you, why are you home so early Bella not that I'm complaining, are you hungry, I'll get you something to eat.'' She rambled on.

''no I'm fine.'' The thought of food, just made my stomach turn.

''god Bells I'm so sorry.'' Charlie said stepping closer to me.

''get away from me.'' I mumbled. Trying to get back but I was standing on the top of a stairs.

''Bella are you alright.'' Renee asked worried, my eyes drooped, their voices became muffled.

''BELLA'' they both shouted before I felt myself go, I had fallen down the stairs once before, but I was alright just a concussion, but the fact I was basally blacked out before I fell, made me think it was something more. I hit the bottom of the stairs with a thump. My head was pounding; I heard hurried footsteps coming down the steps, the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the rusty, salty smell of blood. Then I drifted into the never ending pool of black.

**So what do you think? I know it's a bit strange . . . but it will get better. Thanks please review, and if you haven't already, check out my other story TWILIGHT WITH A TWIST its better than it sounds. Review, ill see you soon ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: MY WORST NIGHTMARE

**Chapter 3: MY WORST NIGHTMARE**

I am drifting, like I'm swimming, but it's not peaceful, I can't breathe, my head is pounding, something about the pain I recognize, but I can't quite place it. I'm starting to breathe again, I could hear people talking in the background, it was fuzzy, and I could also hear something. Music, not just any music, my music, me singing. Why was someone listening to me singing? Panic started to evade me. No one was meant to hear my music. Those songs I wrote were personal, and if you put two and two together you might find out my secrets, and they were also recorded onto my phone . . .

There was a faint beeping noise, it started getting louder and more frequent, what was that? Where was I? Why was someone looking at my phone? The annoying beeping continued and increased again, someone was calling my name, I didn't recognize the voice.

''Bella can you hear me?'' the strange voice said.

''Bella, honey, are you awake baby.'' My mother's worried voice came in next.

''Bells'' I groaned when I heard dads voice.

My eyes flickered open a few times before they came into focus. I was in the hospital I recognized. I was in a white room with Renee, Charlie, the doctor I recognized as Dr Cullen. And strangely, Alice and Edward Cullen, what the fuck? Why were they in here? They must have noticed my staring because Alice answered my unspoken question.

''we all volunteer here on Thursday's.'' I nodded, remembering earlier when she sai they were late and had to go to the hospital. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Renee sensing my problem handed me the water, I spoke when I was done.

''what happened?''

Dr Cullen answered. ''you fainted and fell downstairs, your glasses broke and cut your head and the scar on your stomach re- opened completely.'' My hand went to my stomach and I hissed in pain. Ow now I know why the pain from the cuts on my head was so familiar, they reminded me of when I was stabbed.

''why was someone listening to my music?'' I said angry now.

''well Hun we had to know of you had taken anything . . .'' I cut Renee off.

''you thought I as on drugs?'' I shouted. Then winced and placed my hand on my stomach.

''now calm down Bella, your mother was just making sure, your eyes are all red and puffy and you look like you haven't slept in weeks. I was starting to worry that you were high, but I should have known that you wouldn't take drugs.'' Charlie was really starting to piss me off.

''I will not calm down, she shouldn't have to make sure, its called crying, I haven't slept in weeks,and yes you should have.'' I calmed down a bit but I was still grumbling, if I didn't have 20 stiches in my stomach I would be gone already.

''how does this have anything to do with my phone?'' I sighed and winced.

''well we called billy, and he told Jake and he called us to see if you were awake but we didn't answer so he called you, we herd his ringtone and answered he's on a flight and he will be here any minute.'' Something about it doesn't sound right, when I remember who lives beside Jake, who's Jakes best friend. Who might have herd Jake and Billy, who has my number, and doesn't have Renee's or Charlie's. My heart monitor went up,

''Bella calm down,'' Alice chirped in.

''who rung me? what ringtone was it, what song was it.'' I was trying not to shout. Renee was confused but got my phone out and played the song, I almost died.

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

_,_

Renee shut off my song, and I couldn't breathe. Why she played the whole song ill never know, because I had to get out of here NOW.

''Breathe Bella.''

''I can't I have to get out of here, now, before _he_ comes. I don't want to see him, I have to go.'' I said ripping the IV out of my arm and jumping out of bed, thank god the hospital gown was one that was tied at the back.

I hobbled away it hurt to walk my stomach was in agony. Charlie grabbed my arm hard it hurt, ''ow shit.'' I whimpered, as I thrashed my arm trying to get away. Someone grabbed my other arm, and a warm feeling spread throughout my body.

''Bella, calm down, you're going to pop your stiches.'' Edward whispered in my ear, I stopped the shiver that threatened to go throughout my body. But he somehow calmed me down. I stopped moving and they let me go, I walked back to bed and lied back down.

''Bella why don't you want to see Jake?'' is Renee stupid, she must be.

''of course I want to see Jake Renee.'' I sighed annoyed.

''what?'' Charlie said confused.

''I want to see Jake.'' I repeated.

''well then what was that about?''

''I want to see Jake, but . . .'' I stopped.

''But . . .'' Renee urged.

''that wasn't Jake.'' I swallowed and looked down. Why was this happening?

''well then who was it?'' Renee asked concerned.

''when will he be here?'' I was putting it off.

''who was it Bella?'' Charlie shouted. I flinched.

''Charlie, would you just stop.'' Renee shouted they were bickering again; the Cullen's were staring at them. I blushed embraced. But a second later they seemed to realize they had company and turned back to me.

''when will he be here?'' I raised my voice.

''who is he? well whoever he is he should be here now. Bella please honey who is it?''

My heart rate spiked he should be here now, he could be here now, he proubley is here now.

''Bella who is it?'' that was Alice this time.

''James.'' I whispered, Very low.

''what was that.''

''James'' I said a bit louder.

''I'll kill him.'' Charlie shouted, just as the door burst open and my worst nightmare wailed in.

He chuckled a sadist chuckle at Charlie's dead threat. ''oh really? Will you Charlie; it was threats like that that got you kicked off the force last time, wasn't it, I should know. So how have you been Bella?'' he looked at me, I shivered, how I hated him. As I looked at my ass of an ex- boyfriend, all I could think was how I wished he were dressed different, because Charlie would have already killed him five times if he wasn't wearing his police uniform, and Charlie didn't know the half of it.

**So what do you think? If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters ill conceder them. But for now bye and please review. ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: FLASHBACKS, DREAD & PAIN

**Chapter 4: FLASHBACKS, DREAD & PAIN**

**Just before I start, to answer some of your questions, yes James is on the police force, he took Charlie's place, and yes Bella had a stab wound before this story started, she did it to herself while cooking, or so she tells people . . . anyway hope I answered some of your questions.**

Charlie was giving James the stare-down, while James was smirking at me. I was however looking at Alice and Edward, who were glaring at James, it was strange, why these people cared about me, I didn't get it, ignore me for a year and a half and then suddenly they start acting like they like me. It was strange, I remember the first time one of them talked to me, it was Alice, two months ago.

_It was lunch and the library was closed, because there was auditions for the school talent show on, so I was stuck for a place to go, so I chose to sit outside, it was either that or the bathrooms, I never realized how many people ate outside, but I suppose, when it's not raining, people want to be outside. I was reading, I hadn't eaten anything, when suddenly something, hot, wet and sloppy splatted me in the glasses shielded my eyes all I could see was a white- yellow colour with bits of brown in it, it was the school lunch today what they called mashed potato and gravy._

_My hands instantly went to my face and wiped the gruel off, all I could hear was laughing, so I didn't think, I just ran, I ended up in the deserted bathroom, I was used to embracement, it was like a second nature to me, just being embarrassed. Ugh, the slime was in my hair so I took it down and ran my hand through it, trying to dry it, it wasn't working. I took off the dreaded glasses, while singing one of my favourite songs. Taylor Swift and Gary Lightbody 'The Last Time' I know loads of people hate Taylor Swift, but really, she is an amazing song writer, besides I only listen to the lyrics._

''This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...''

''_you need any help'' I jumped at the unfamiliar voice, I was shocked to see Alice Cullen, The Alice Cullen, and she was offering to help me,_

_I of coerce being me chocked up. ''err N- no I- I'm fine.'' I stuttered out looking like an idiot._

_It had been nearly two years since I had a proper conversation with someone who wasn't a teacher or my parents, and even at that it wasn't often._

''_don't be silly Bella.'' She rolled her eyes at me. How did she know my name? ''your hair is nice down, you should keep it down.'' She told me._

''_I love that song you were singing, you're really good, why don't you audition for the talent show?'' she asks like it isn't obvious._

''_Em, I'm too shy'' I mumble._

''_you're really pretty, you know that?'' she tells me, I shake my head and she sighs._

''_Well you are Bella Swan, look this might sound crazy and weird, but if you ever want to talk about anything, you can tell me or Rose. We won't tell, promise'' that was the end of the conversation. She helped me clean off and left._

Looking back, I think Alice Cullen and maybe the other Cullen's might know something about me I haven't told anybody. But how? How in the hell could they even know? No they couldn't, I finally decided.

I was stalling, thinking about anything else other than James and it wasn't working, because everything in my life, no matter how big or small, leads back to him. And I hate it.

''so Bella, how have you been?'' Evil itself asked me.

''you don't get to talk to her'' dad seethed, no matter how many times he says he doesn't blame me, I know he still doesn't trust me, even though Renee and Charlie are the only ones I told, I only told them half the story. But if there was one thing they knew it was that James was trouble.

I was just gone fourteen when I met James, he was eighteen, four year age difference, but I really liked him, and I thought he liked me to, and he did but in the wrong way. He liked drinking and parties, I hated them; looking back I don't know why I even liked him. We had declared we were going out, my parents weren't happy, but he was training to be a police officer, so they trusted he would protect me, oh how wrong they were, how wrong we all were.

_We were at a party, the music was blasting in my ear and drunken idiots were stumbling around, I was wearing a low- cut top and short skirt with death- trap heals, personally I hated dressing like this, but James liked it. He wasn't drinking much, we had been there half an hour and he was on his first beer, usually he would be on his tenth by now, it was weird, I obviously wasn't drinking, so I thought he might be cutting back. He got me a non-alcoholic drink, I sniffed it when he wasn't looking, and it didn't smell like alcohol, so I presumed it was safe._

_The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hotel room, which smelled like alcohol, I had a pounding headache, and I was trapped in a death grip, it was uncomfortable, I could barely breathe, I tried moving but James arms got tighter, pulling me back into his half- naked form. I started panicking._

''_James let me go.'' I gasped out struggling to breathe as he tightened his arms around me more._

_I was thrashing agents his hold and a few minutes later, he finally woke up enough to let me go. I got up shacking, where was I? I looked out the window we weren't in Phoenix anymore, and I couldn't remember anything after that drink, apart from James smug smile. He had drugged me . . ._

''I, as a concerned citizen and a police officer can, now Dr Cullen, is it? What caused dear Isabella here to fall down the stairs?'' James smirked, I didn't know where he was going with this, but it couldn't be good . . .

''err well lack of food, exhaustion and stress.'' Dr Cullen said aquwardly.

''could a knock to the head have any effect on her passing out.'' Oh the observant little . . .

''yes I suppose it could, in some rare occasions.'' The second the words were out of his mouth, James had Charlie in handcuffs.

Charlie was silent; he knew not saying anything would help, if he said something and the words were twisted he would be screwed.

''what's going on.'' Dr Cullen demanded in a calming voice.

''I'm arresting Mr Swan here.'' James smirked.

''on what grounds.'' That was Edward.

''for neglect, under feeding Bella, not letting her sleep by fighting with this one'' he nodded at my mom. ''all night, oh and hitting her, causing her to collapse and fall downstairs, ending her up in here.''

''he didn't hit her'' Renee said in a really convincing voice.

He laughed. ''oh really, well she had a hand- shaped red mark on her face that matches his, and dear sweat Renee I'll have to take you into the station too.'' He handcuffed Renee too, this was getting too much, wait, his words sunk in.

''Wait you don't work here.'' I screeched.

''As of an hour ago yeah bells I do.''

Everything went dark,

Why? Why me? Why was this happening to me? I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't care because it was James, and I hated him, hate isn't strong enough, if I had the chance, I would kill the ass who ruined my whole life, but, he is smart, you can't get around him, my dad just told him to stop seeing me and he got dad fired, he ruined my life, I went . . . . Weird and we moved.

I was known as the girl who ran away with the town psycho. Everyone knew Charlie got fired, in reality he did nothing, but rumours spread, and somehow, he was now a secret murderer, and Renee was the wife who cheated on her loving husband with a baseball player. She might have put a drift in our family, but James was the one who screwed it up, it was him, and I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him. I'm sure.

**What do you think? Too much? OK? I don't know when ill update next maybe this weekend, or before it, review or I think no one is reading. Thankyou. **


	5. Chapter 5: UNEXPECTED ALICE

**Chapter 5: UNEXPECTED ALICE**

''NO.'' I screeched in horror. Hell no, was this really happening. Unexpected

''Sorry Bella, we have to clean and change your dressing.'' Alice shrugged, not bothered, while Edward looked uncomfortable, I wouldn't blame him.

Alice sighed. ''Alright we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, you choose.''

''erm . . .'' Alice looked smug.

''that's what I thought.'' she moved forward.

''NO'' I screamed again. Why couldn't she read what I was trying to tell her in my eyes?

''Why Bella why? We volunteer here twice a week, we've seen worse wounds.'' Damn her, now I was worried about that to, but back to my main problem. I motioned for her to come over and whispered in her ear.

''Alice, I'm not wearing any underwear.'' I said barely loud enough for her to hear, my eyes travelled to the uncomfortable Edward once again, turning back to Alice, hoping she got it, I was bright red. When I was passes out, it appears, they really took ALL my clothes off.

Alice put her hand over her mouth, to stop the giggles that were escaping.

''Edward you can go.'' Alice said, going red trying not to laugh at his face.

Then he left, but he looked unwilling, but at the same time, he wanted to go.

I winced as she unwrapped my bandages.

''Sorry.'' She said.

''so where are you going to go, now that that the king of all asses arrested your parents?'' she asked curious.

''em ill proubley just stay home, I'm old enough to take care of myself.'' She shook her head.

''no you can stay with us.'' No they know too much already.

''No I can't intrude.''

''yes you can, but your not, Esme has been buzzing with excitement getting the guest room ready, really, we would be happy to have you, everyone is, plus were happy to help.'' I nodded frowning, because there was no agreeing with Alice.

''Bella?'' she asked.

''umm'' I answered not feeling like talking.

''did your dad really hit you?'' she blurted out, I looked down.

''Bella?'' she asked again.

''Yes.'' I said weakly. ''but it was only once, it was an accident, he said he was sorry afterword's.'' I quickly defended him.

''But yet your still scared he will do it again.'' She observed.

''what brought you to that conclusion?'' I ask.

''Because your still scared of him.'' She stated, not even questioning it. ''Oh, Sorry, Bella.'' She said again as I winced.

''Alice, Why would you think that?'' I ask her, its true but how would she know.

''you don't like people touching you, am I correct?'' I nod.

''I know, I've seen how you cringe away from everyone's tough, hell if you are lying down and glued to the wall and your still cringing away from me.'' she tried to joke but then she continued.

''Anytime Mike would come near you, you'd cringe, you even pepper sprayed him and Taylor, did I ever tell you how funny that was? Well anyway today when your dad and Edward held you, you cringed away from him and into Edward, you would think it would be the other way around, since you should trust your dad more than a kind of stranger.'' She finished. I stared at her dumbstruck.

After a few seconds of silence, she motioned to my scar, and asked ''so, how did this happen.''.

I tensed and winced. '' I erm a, I was cooking one day, and the knife slipped, stabbed me, I was such a klutz.'' She glared at me.

''don't lie to me Bella.'' How did she know I was lying? I was a bad liar apart from that lie; I had gotten better saying it so many times.

''I'm not lying'' I argued.

''I really don't know how whoever stitched you up didn't notice.'' She mused. What?

''what didn't they notice?'' I asked, Confused.

''You didn't stab yourself.'' She cut to the point. I shook my head, yes I did.

''you can lie to everyone but us, trust me, we know. Look you see this scar, it's really deep, and going in all directions, Bella you were stabbed.''

''yes I stabbed myself . . .'' she cut me off, I didn't like where this was going, and she would crack me.

''no Bella you couldn't have, someone stabbed you up close, slowly, gradually, SOMEONE, not YOU, stabbed you Bella.'' She said rising her voice.

''no.'' I argued with her helplessly.

'' I know, that this kind of scar is impossible to do yourself, accidentally, or purposely'' no, she knew, but I still had to hide, no one would believe me anyway.

''how would you know?'' she didn't seem fazed by my icy tone instead she sighed, taking her jumper off so she was in a tank top. She turned around and I gasped.

Looking at the big scar running down her back that was identical to mine.

''We know Bella, because we've been through it.''

**So what do you think? I really don't know the next time I will be able to update, because I have exams all this week, so it might be next Saturday/ Sunday, sorry it will be a while kind of, so how do you like this chapter? Don't forget to read my other story 'twilight with a twist' the story gets more twisty and hard to predict the further you read so give it a chance. And please review. Or I think no one is reading, so review, review, and review, thank you. ;)xxx**

**RL A ;)xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: SECRETS

**Chapter 6: SECRETS **

_Previously:_

''_how would you know?'' she didn't seem fazed by my icy tone instead she sighed, taking her jumper off so she was in a tank top. She turned around and I gasped._

_Looking at the big scar running down her back that was identical to mine._

''_We know Bella, because we've been through it.''_

''oh my god Alice what happened to you?'' I gasp out.

She shook he head. ''look I know everyone in school thinks were just some spoilt rich kids, perfect, no flaws. But were not, one of the reasons all of us got adopted is because we come from bad backgrounds.'' She explained. I expected her to cry or something, but she didn't, it looked like she wanted to though. I recognized that face, not just the sad, I'm trying not to cry and be strong face, but that face, Alice's, I didn't notice before, but I know her from somewhere, but where?

''god, Alice I'm so sorry. I had no idea, in school your all …'' I trailed off, how could someone do this to, happy, perky, Alice.

''happy, yeah it's an act, all an act, I'm proubley one of the most hyper active person you know, right, apart from now though.''

''yeah Alice, you are a little to perky.'' I tried to lighten the mood.

''Well you proubley know enough about Emmett to know he's as soft as a teddy bear, it's the muscles that make him confinement, take away his confidence, and Rose of curse and it's not the Emmett I know, I know you don't know us that well, but I know you sure as hell know us more than everyone else in that school.'' I nodded, it was proubley true.

''When Jaspers around people, you wouldn't notice, but he rarely ever talks to people he doesn't know or like.'' Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard him talk before.

''you take away Rosalie's looks, and she's the evil Bitch ice queen.'' I can verify for that.

''and Edward, he's just Edward.'' Was all she said, while rolling her eyes. I didn't know what she meant.

It was silent for a few seconds, she sat back down on the bed, pulling her jumper back on, it was that face again, the one I recognized from somewhere. Ugh but I couldn't place it. She started telling me about her past, it was horrible.

''My full name is Mary Alice Brandon, I grew up in Biloxi, Mississippi, when I was five my mom was murdered, it was my dad who did it, he went to jail when I was six, me and my sister went to an orphanage, I can't remember my sisters name, at all, I can't even remember what she looked like, just that she existed.'' How could she not remember her own sister, I thought, but there wasn't much time for thinking, because she kept going.

''When I was 10, I was walking home from school alone, I was hit in the head and knocked out. When I woke up I was in this room, it looked like a hotel room, I think, I don't remember much about my childhood, there were five men there, I don't know what their faces looked like, or their voices, but I clearly remember what they said . . . _SMILE FOR THE CAMERA.'' _She muttered the last part, tears spiked her eyes, and I just wanted to hug her, but it hurt so much to move. She continued.

'' and what they did, I'm going to spare you the details, you can proubley guess anyway, they . . . hurt me, well anyway, they said they were marking me . . . maybe, I think, I don't know, I tried to get away, I hit my head on the corner of a desk. I woke up in a hospital, I couldn't remember anything, a few words, I kept forgetting certain words, I couldn't read or write, I didn't know anything about me, name, age, family, I could barely move with my back.'' I know what she means, I could barely move when I got stabbed, when I stabbed myself I mean.

''it took the hospital staff two and a half months to find out my name, and that only happened because I kept saying the word Alice over and over again. Whoever took me, brought me to hospital, I almost died, god, well, you should get some rest, when you're ready to admit you did not infect stab yourself, I'll be waiting.'' She shouted over her shoulder as she left the room, why was it that sounded so familiar, and I could have sworn, I know Alice from somewhere.

_I couldn't move, it was a mixture of being paralyzed in fear, and hurting all over. I looked down at my naked body, I was bruised and battered everywhere but the face, I thought I was in a hotel room; turns out I was in the woods . . . somewhere. The door opened, my heart stopped, not again, I was only James this time, I don't know where his friends were gone, and I didn't care, they were older than him, maybe around thirty, I felt sick._

''_Smile for the camera.'' There was a click, and a flash._

''_what was that for?'' I groaned in a raspy voice, I wanted to die._

''_come with me Isabella.'' He knew I hated when he called me my full name, but I went anyway, not wanting to find out what would happen if I said no, he glared at me when I wrapped the sheets around me, but he didn't say anything, so I kept them on._

_We went out into a room at the end of the corridor._

_I put my hands over my mouth, to muffle the scream that almost slipped out._

_A wall._

_That's what I was staring at._

_Four walls._

_Full of photo's._

_Women, children, teenagers, all girls._

_He added my picture to the wall, underneath my picture it said._

_Isabella Marie Swan, 14, 1__st__ 0f December 2010._

_There were hundreds of photos, the haunting ones were the children, no younger than me, but you could see the pain and innocence on their faces, two faces stood out the most, I had almost forgotten them, I don't know how, proubley because I tried to forget the next part, where I was yanked down, and VERY SLOWLY stabbed in the stomach, I woke up in hospital._

_But the eyes of some of those people still haunted me. _

I woke with a start, screaming, for the girls to run, but they couldn't, actually they were trying to calm me down, along with Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

''no, no, no, you were there too, weren't you.'' I screeched in horror, NO ONE should EVER have to go through that.

''Bella, what are you talking about.'' Edward's voice instantly calmed me, I stopped struggling and put my head in my hands, I started crying, but I managed to squeal out some important information.

''Mary Alice Brandon, 10, 12th of January 2006.'' Silence, they all stopped moving.

''Rosalie Lillian Hale, 6, 30th of February 2002.'' They all gasped.

**So what do you think? Sorry I took so long to update, I was mourning over the tragic fact that I failed History, oh well. Review please, ill update very soon, I have some of the next chapter written, if anyone has any ideas as to what they want to happen, or think should happen, I'll try to fit it in there. This is the longest chapter so far so review. ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: I KNOW THEM

**Chapter 7: I KNOW THEM**

Alice and Rose pushed the boys out of the room. While they protested, wondering how I know those dates, but dreading the answers.

''please tell me you can see into the future, and you saw us telling you those dates, and it's not what I think it is?'' Alice pleaded.

''did you to know you were at the same place?'' I asked trying to see through the tears.

''yeah we knew, but I saw the scar, god Bella I should have seen this coming, why didn't I? you were there too weren't you Bella?'' Alice asked.

''Isabella Marie Swan, 14, 1st of December 2010.'' Was all I said, but they understood.

''god Bella, I'm so sorry you had to go through that.'' Rose sighed.

''why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, and I should be saying sorry to you to, you were there to weren't you?'' I asked, I think I just confused myself.

They both nodded, but Alice answered. ''yes we were, and trust me it has messed us up really bad, really bad, I mean, we still wake up screaming, but it gets better, but its worse for you, Rose was only six, she still remembers most of it, their faces, the wall, the cabin, I can't really remember much either, but you, Bella that just happened to you two years ago, you can still remember every single thing that happened, but I promise, we will help you through this.'' Alice re assured me, but I didn't feel reassured at all.

''I don't think I can get through it though, you were just kids, I mean its sick, how could they do that to anyone, Rose you were only six, SIX it makes me sick just to think that they would do that to anyone but a Six year old, its just wrong . . .'' Rose cut off my rant.

''yes I was six, and yes it was bad, but I'm moving on with my life, and were going to help you try.''

''did anything help you two at all?'' I couldn't imagine anything that could help.

''oh yes.'' They both said at the same time.

''well I imagine them to be dead, or that I kill them, I would have saved Royce for last.'' She said evilly, full of hate towards Royce.

''do Edward, Jasper and Emmett know about the cabin?'' I ask uncomfortably.

''yes we tell them everything, were really close, but don't worry, they wont say a thing to you.'' I breathed a sigh of relief.

''you remember any of the other ones names, or their second names.'' I ask after a minute, if she remembers Royce King, who else? Rosalie smiled at me before saying.

''Alec, Aro, Demetri, Felix, Marcus, Jacob, Embry, Paul, and Billy why?'' my breathing picked up, no way.

''because you hardly mean, Royce King, Alec Italy, Aro and Marcus Volturi, Demetri and Felix guard, Billy and Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Paul Uley. And oh shit,'' I started breathing hard.

Both of their eyes snapped to me. ''Bella, how do you know their second names?'' Rose asked in a harsh whisper.

''I know them.'' I groan.

''what do you mean did they get you as well, were they still there? Maybe we could track them down.'' I gulped.

''I don't know who did it to me . . .'' well apart from one. ''but I know them, some of them were my next door neigoubers, they were friends with my dad, they were in my house, the house I lived in, the bathroom I used, the kitchen I ate in, and while they were doing that, they would just go home, but they didn't go home did they? No instead they kidnapped women and children, and ruined their life. '' I seethed, tears streaming down my face.

''Bella you didn't know, but wait, maybe we could press charges, do you think we could?'' Rosalie said, her and Alice were now both sitting cross legged at the end of my bed.

I shook my head, ''Alice can't even remember their faces, and you were six, they would say you were imagining it, or making it up, no, we wouldn't be able to even talk to anyone about pressing charges unless we found that cabin, and that's not going to happen.'' I snorted, but they had this evil little glint on their eyes, and my heart rate went up with the suggestion in their eyes.

**Please review and ill update faster, also check out my new story COME BACK TO ME, here's the preface: **

_ALL HUMAN: ''Bella please, it was just a misunderstanding.'' He pleaded. ''No, you had your chance, you believed your ex over the love of your life, you left me, when I needed you most, you abandoned your children, they could have died, we needed you, but you were off playing happy families with her, I cried myself to sleep every night. I'm sorry, goodbye Edward.'' then I left._


	8. Chapter 8: CAN'T EVEN CLOSE MY EYES

**Chapter 8: CAN'T EVEN CLOSE MY EYES**

It had been one week since I had fallen, Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Emmett had visited me every day, it was annoying at the start, I didn't want any of them to visit me, all Alice and Rose would talk about was trying to find the cabin, while the boys tried to talk us out of it, they didn't have to say it to me twice, I didn't want to find it, I wanted to forget it, they said I would be thankful when we found it, and they were behind bars, I didn't think so.

But they insisted, and Emmett and Jasper agreed like the whipped puppies they were, Edward however, could tell I didn't want to go, and he was still trying to convince them it wasn't a good idea, they didn't listen.

Now while Alice and Rose discussed plans, Emmett and Jasper stood there unhappily, they said they would go, but they didn't want the girls to go, it was actually the same with Edward, why he cared about my health though, I'll never know.

The fashion show wasn't off, it was just postponed until further notice, but Alice made it clear to me that it was going ahead, and now, today I was being discharged, I was being forced to go to the Cullen house, I hadn't heard anything about Renee and Charlie, I didn't know where they were, or what was going on, but I knew the Cullen's did, they just wouldn't tell me.

I could walk now, I was healing, and by next week, I should be all better, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

It was still a bit painful to walk though; I said I was fine when they asked, so I get to walk.

Carlisle was going to collect me after his shift which should be over now.

That's when he walked through the door, with Edward? What was he doing here? Not that I was complaining. Wow, where did that thought come from?

''Bella, I've been called in, and I have to work the night shift, so Edward is going to bring you to the house, it that OK?'' he asks.

I nod, my heart started pumping faster, but I didn't know why.

Carlisle leaves and Edward leaned agent the wall, waiting I never noticed before, his smile was uneven, and it took my breath away.

His hair was wet, due to the rain outside, and the light shone through it, making it almost sparkle.

''You ready to go?'' He asked in a smooth voice.

I nodded my head, and then mentally shook it, to get it clear.

I stood up, and tried to hide the pain I felt. I registered he was staring at me, but ignored it, I couldn't ignore the blush that crept up on my cheeks though.

We walked in science, well he walked, and he kept my pace, which was slow, because I was hobbling along, but he seemed patient, and didn't look annoyed, in fact he was still smiling.

''Sorry.'' I said as we got to the car, it took us almost ten minutes.

He shook his head. ''You have nothing to apologize for.'' I was about to argue, but he opened the door for me, and it left me speechless, did anyone even do that anymore? Apparently so.

I sat in carefully, and I waited until the door closed until I let a whimper escape me, I clenched my teeth together and eased myself into the seat. Ow, ow, ow.

My eyes were shut tightly, concentrating on not crying out in pain, it was only when I felt a hand on my arm and he spoke, did I realize I had proubley been here like this for five minutes.

''Bella, are you alright?'' he sounded so concerned, but why?

''Yep.'' I got out in a gasp. ''it's just a bit painful.''

''And you told them you were fine.'' He sighed.

I nod. ''I had to get out of there, I was going crazy, you don't think there's any chance Alice would let me wear my glasses, is there?'' I had to ask.

He laughed, and I found myself getting caught up in it, he started the car, and it pulled me out of my trance. ''There is absolutely no chance what so ever, that you will ever even see them again, or the braces, or any of your old clothes'' he said, smiling.

I looked down at the skinny jeans and low cut blue top Alice had dressed me in, and dreaded what she would put me in. ''Great.'' I mutter.

''it won't be that bad.'' He tells me.

''she proubley hasn't threatened Edward Ken.'' I mutter, now that sounded ridicules.

''Edward Ken?'' he questioned, trying not to laugh.

''Well it would have been your version of Bella Barbie, because she has threatened that.'' I sigh and wince.

''I bet she has, don't you have any pain medication?'' he asked in concern.

''no . . .'' I say.

''Bella. . . .''

''I don't like drugs.''

''it's not like heroin Bella, it's to help with the pain.'' He stressed.

''I know that, it's just, they make me tired.'' I say, hoping he wouldn't push it more.

''And that's so bad because?'' he asked.

''I haven't slept for a full night in two years, I just don't like sleeping.'' I tried to not let the tears spill over, thankfully he didn't notice, that I was on the verge of crying.

''What do you mean? Everyone needs to sleep Bella.'' He argued.

''I know I need to sleep, I'm tired, but I can't.''

''Why not?'' He pushed.

He wasn't giving in so I just said it.

''Because, when you're asleep, you can't protect yourself, you don't know what's going to happen, and I know I'm relatively safe, but I can't shake the feeling that if I close my eyes, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it.'' He wiped away some of the tears that had fallen.

''Bella, if you will let me, I'll protect you from anything or one that ever tries to hurt you again, if you want, but I'll always be near, just in case.''

It was at that point, where I burst into tears.

**Please review, I'm sorry I'm so late updating, I've been busy, could you please check out my new story 'Twilight Medical Centre' and review that too, thank you so much. ;)xxx**

**RLA ;)xxx**


End file.
